


Inflict My Heart

by aletter2elise



Category: Oz (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-08
Updated: 2013-10-08
Packaged: 2017-12-28 19:26:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/995621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aletter2elise/pseuds/aletter2elise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oz Big Bang 2013 artwork for the story: <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/989217">Thus To Inflict My Heart</a>. Part of The Passionate Grief Saga by Lisacali.<br/>DIMENSIONS:<br/>Poster dimensions: 800x1000</p><p>PHOTO CREDITS:<br/>The Great Big Oz Resource List (http://home.earthlink.net/~ozlinks/)<br/>Lee Tergesen dot com (http://www.leetergesen.com/)<br/>The Tudors - BBC America (http://www.bbcamerica.com/the-tudors/)</p><p>NOTES/ACKNOWLEDGEMENTS: Special Thanks to Ozsaur for <s>begging me</s> talking me into creating art for this year’s big bang. I was so happy to know I was making artwork for Lisa again. So big thanks to you too sweetie for the story and inspiration!  I also would like to dedicate this work to my Mother who is battling breast cancer. She is the most incredibly brave and courageous woman I know. I love you Mom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inflict My Heart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lisacali](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lisacali/gifts).



[ ](http://s879.photobucket.com/user/spook_me/media/Oz%20Big%20Bang%202013/passionategriefsagaposteraletter2elise_zps031d3751.png.html)


End file.
